Monica Chang (Earth-1610)
Monica Fury, The Spider's Bite, Director Chang | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly (leader), , , | Relatives = Unnamed mother; Julius Chang (son); Nick Fury (ex-husband) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Unknown; formerly Triskelion; S.T.R.I.K.E. Headquarters | Quotation = Poor little chubby man. I really need to get another job, huh? | Speaker = Monica Chang | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 6 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Federal agent; former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in the United States of America | Creators = Mark Millar; Carlos Pacheco | First = Ultimate Comics Avengers #3 | Death = Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Beginnings Monica Chang was an American soldier, who at one point was saved from enemy forces by Nick Fury at Bosnia. She fell in love with him and married him. Their marriage lasted six months, two weeks and five days, as Monica realized Fury had slept with all of her female friends and relatives including her own mother, so they divorced. The Avengers The Avengers were assigned the duty of arresting Captain America. She was an active member of the team throughout their missions. Avengers vs. New Ultimates Monica was transferred to the , where she was immediately pitted against her former teammates when it was discovered that Nick Fury was supposedly selling S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets. Joining the Ultimates After Fury returned as director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he reassembled the Ultimates, and Monica joined the team, moving with her baby to the Triskelion. He helped her team to battle the Children of Tomorrow. The situation forced the President to order S.H.I.E.L.D. to seize the Ultimates, and she escaped along Hawkeye and Falcon, but was finally apprehended. Eventually, Reed Richards, the leader of the Children, was defeated and the Ultimates re-established. Divided We Fall A nuclear attack on Washington, D.C. killed the President and almost the whole presidential cabinet. A new Civil War soon erupted. Captain America was elected president by the majority of the population. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director Flumm plotted to assassinate president Rogers when the two differed. Chang and Rogers quickly found Flumm out, disarmed him, and gave him a severe beating. Subsequently, Rogers fired Flumm from S.H.I.E.L.D. On the spot, Rogers named Monica Chang the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Cataclysm After the near-destruction of Earth at the hands of Galactus, S.H.I.E.L.D. was dismantled and Chang was cited in court as she and the organization had failed to successfully protect the world. Death Monica served as Jessica's contact for the All-New Ultimates whom Monica had used as her last chance to bring down Roxxon following S.H.I.E.L.D.'s downfall. Though her case was weak, she pressed on and wished Jessica Drew well. When Norman Osborn was revealed to be alive Monica was requested to help the FBI raid the ruins of Osborn Industries. Inside the building they found Osborn, who soon transformed into the Green Goblin after berating Monica for wasting her position and for not being like Nick Fury. Osborn then grabbed Monica's head and ignited his fist, burning her face off and killing her. | Powers = Monica is a normal woman with no superhuman powers. | Abilities = Monica is a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and thus has demonstrated talent in both martial arts and marksmanship. She has also shown that she is a capable leader and strategist as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Monica is also a trained spy, with skills in stealth, interrogation, and pattern recognition. | Strength = Monica normally possesses the strength of a normal woman. However, while wearing her Stark Suit, her strength is enhanced to some degree. | Weaknesses = Monica is a normal woman and can be killed as easily as an ordinary human. | Equipment = During the mission to track down the Red Skull, Monica wore a Stark Suit that enhanced her strength, speed, and agility. She could reportedly move at speeds up to around 110 mph while in the suit. The suit was also equipped with goggles that allowed her to view targets from great distances. | Transportation = Various S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles. | Weapons = Monica carries two pistols at all times. She also uses various other firearms and weapons as needed. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fury Family Category:Government Agents Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Superhuman Agility Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors